For Better For Worse
by DDstalker
Summary: Mulder and Scully undercover. Not like anything you've seen before! Bound to be different! Just look at April Fools!
1. Default Chapter

Title: For Better, For Worse  
  
By: DDStalker  
  
Spoilers: 7th season  
  
Archive: Pretty please with a cherry on top????  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!!!!  
  
Fresco University of Higher Education (Present Day)  
  
Donna Weaver was tucking her son into bed, when her husband Fred tiptoed in behind her.   
  
"Are you ready dear?" He asked her gently.  
  
"Yes, is the babysitter here yet?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"Of course of course dear." And with that he ushered his wife out of the house and into the car.  
  
Dean's House  
  
The couple entered the Dean's house and was greeted by the Deans wife Abby.  
  
"Do come in! Welcome Donna, Fred. Fred the men are in the library and Donna the girls are in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner!" Abbey said in a rush as she took the perfect casserole from Donna's hands. Fred headed toward the library while Donna followed Abby in the kitchen throwing her husband a "Help me!" look. He shrugged his shoulders at her and she went to kitchen.  
  
There were about 20 women gathered in the kitchen chattering amidst them. They all quieted when Abby entered followed by Donna. Donna looked around the group nervously.  
  
"Have some punch Donna." Said a petite blonde holding out a cup. Donna took it and took a sip. It was bitter she almost spit it up.  
  
"Needs more sugar." She gasped out. But then things got blurry, but still no one moved out of the circle they had formed around her; to help her. And the last thing she saw was the evil smile on the women's lips then she passed out….  
  
Weaver's House  
  
Fred was worried about his wife. She hadn't spoken to him since leaving the Dean's house, and at the Dean's house she had hardly looked at him. Something was up.   
  
"Would you like some hot milk?" He asked when they were home and the babysitter had left. She nodded then headed upstairs.   
  
A little while later he heard a shot ring out in the quiet of the house. He ran up the stairs and into his son's room. There stood Donna with a smoking gun. He looked down to see his son covered in blood. His mouth opened in an O. That was all he could do before she fired again…  
  
FBI, Washington DC  
  
"Mulder that's impossible." Scully said exasperated.  
  
"Anything possible Scully in this case." Mulder replied calmly.  
  
Skinner sighed eight in the morning and he already had a headache. He could hear the two bickering though the thin door leading into his office. Better get it over with. He thought to himself. And reached for the buzzer to tell Kim to let them in.  
  
The door opened up with the pair walking in. Before the door closed he saw Kim shoot him a sympathetic look. Damn, this was going to be bad. They sat down glaring at each another.  
  
"Agents anything going on I should know about." He asked.  
  
"No" Shoot Agent Scully. Skinner thought about lecturing them but that would take too much effort.  
  
"Good. You have a new assignment to investigate." He started. Mulder began to open his mouth thought better of it and listened.  
  
"There have been several deaths in Fresco California. To narrow it down more, at Fresco University of Higher Education. Here's the file." He said has he handed them each a folder. They looked it over.  
  
"But this looks normal why are we investigating? They were all shot by the wife, I mean it looks like suicide to me." Mulder said.  
  
"Well if you look back far you'll see that that's happened for the fifth time. The PD was getting suspicious but they had no leads so they called us in." Skinner explained.  
  
"No offense sir but how are we going to investigate this sir, if the police said the colleagues from the college staff were hostile?" Scully asked.  
  
"Ummm…well…. You see…your going undercover as a husband and wife." Skinner said in a rush. Shocked silence was what followed this statement.  
  
"Again?" They said in unison. They already like a married couple. Skinner thought quietly to himself.  
  
"Well yes. I think something odd is going on and you're the only ones we have. You'll be using your first names but your last name will be Waters. Debriefing is in 3 hours, go home and pack then come here. Oh…and I now pronounce you husband and wife." Skinner said as he held out the wedding rings.  
  
Mulder couldn't even think of a witty comeback he was so shocked.  
  
A/N  
  
Hey 1st chapter! A little boring but it gets better!!! REVIEW!!!  
  
DDStalker  
  
(I will use this if I have to…so don't make me!) 


	2. And It Begins

Disclaimer in 1st chapter  
  
**Scully's Apartment**  
  
Scully was in her bedroom when she heard a noise coming from her living room. She grabbed her gun out of her hostler, and slowly walked in the living room. It was Mulder. Who else would it has been I ask you?  
  
"Scully have you looked at this case file?" Mulder said not looking up, but when he did he saw Scully with her gun pointed at him with a shaken expression on her face.   
  
"Are you all right Scully?" He asked softening his tone.   
  
"I'm fine Mulder." Hurt flashed in his eyes for a moment but Scully had already started toward her bedroom. An unspoken "Make yourself at home" invite passed between the two.   
  
"So what were you saying Mulder?" Scully called from the bedroom as she blindly threw suits in her suitcase.  
  
"Did you know all the victims names for the men started with a F and with women they started with D. And that all the couples had a son. And that the couple had lived there for a total of 2 years before they murdered their husbands and sons then killing themselves. And the weapon for all of them was the family shotgun. But here's the interesting part the women had never used a gun before in their lives." He finished. Hearing no reply from the bedroom, he got up from the couch where he'd been lounging.   
  
"That's is interesting Mulder." Mulder turned to find Scully behind him. He looked between the bedroom and kitchen. Then shook his head, he could figure this X file out when they got back.   
  
"You ready Scully?" He asked a cheeky grin (That we ALL love) on his face.  
  
"Are you hinting something Mulder?" Scully asked him with a perfectly arched eyebrow.  
  
"Never Scully never." He said grabbed her luggage and followed her out the door with his hand on her back, guiding her.  
  
**FBI Headquarters**  
  
"Hi I'm Ricko. Pronounced it Reek-o." Said the wardrobe obviously gay guy. Mulder groaned on the inside.   
  
"Well aren't we just looking fabulous today Fox." Mulder grimaced at his words, why him? He asked himself.   
  
"And the radiant Agent Scully." He said a big grin on his face as he grabbed Scully fake kissing her on both cheeks he then attempted to grab Mulder but Mulder causally flipped his jacket opened to reveal a VERY big pistol. That got Reek-O to back off. Why did gay guys always find him attractive?  
  
"Okay, I got the most wonderful outfits picked out for the both of you! They're right here. The changing rooms are off to the sides. Anyone need help?" Mulder rushed to the rooms before Ricko decided to jump him.   
  
When Mulder stepped out in causal charcoal gray pants and a loose fitting black tee Ricko pretended to faint.  
  
"You fit that very nicely Agent Mulder. Maybe when you get back …" They were interrupted when Scully walked in. She was were a tight fitting light blue sundress.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Scully demanded.  
  
"It's the new style. Like fifties housewife dresses are in. and that's whet the women wear where your going." Ricko snapped back. Mad that she interpreted him asking Mulder out. He noticed with dismay that Mulder wasn't paying attention to him but how much Scully's dress revealed her top. The hot ones are always straight. He mused to himself. Just then a harried Skinner walked in.  
  
"There you are! You were suppose to be in the conference room 30 minutes ago." He yelled as soon as he caught sight of them.  
  
Well this ones not that bad. And with that Ricko slithered up to Skinner.   
  
"It was my fault Sir. I've been a bad boy, I think you need to spank me." He said. Winking at the two who got the hint and ran out the door, laughing at how red their boss's face had gone.  
  
**Conference Room**  
  
"Agents, I'm Agent Susan Lane. I'll be directing this investigation from the office of course. You two will be doing the undercover work." She said in a rush then laughed.   
  
"I'm sorry if I talk to much."  
  
"No that's alright." Mulder found himself saying then he extended his hand. "I'm Agent Fox Mulder and this is Agent Dana Scully." He said indicating towards Scully.  
  
"Well that's nice down to business. You're going to be psychology Professor at the university. Agent Scully your going to be the housewife. You can read all the background on the drive there. Oh there's something else." She said and led them over to one of the bustling tables.  
  
"Meet your son, Trevor. Trevor these people are going to be your mommy and daddy for a while. Okay? Okay." She said. Scully and Mulder had their jaws dropped open. Skinner hadn't said anything about this.  
  
"Oh yeah Agents your going to have a s…. oh I see you've already meet my nephew." Skinner said as he came up behind them. Mulder and Scully took a big gulp. This was going to be a looong assignment…  
  
**A/N**  
  
So how'd you like it? Well it will get better soon. Give me time! Lots of Love!  
  
DDstalker  
  
(You're all going to hate me…) 


	3. The Car Ride

**Title: For Better For Worse  
  
Chapter Title: Car Ride  
  
By: DDStalker  
  
Disclaimer: If I freaking owned X files why would I bother with a disclaimer!!!  
  
Archive: Please just tell me before you do. But why anyone would like to read this is beyond me.**  
  
**In the car  
**  
"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Trevor called out in a singsong voice.  
  
"No!" Scully replied in a barely controlled voice though gritted teeth. "Funny" Mulder thought. Scully was the one who always wanted kids to. "Let's see if she can live though this!" Mulder thought gleefully in his head. Till he remembered he would have to go though this too.  
  
"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Edward still sang in a horrible high-pitched voice that grated against Mulder and Scully's nerves.  
  
"Stop!" Mulder finally cried out. Even he couldn't take it anymore. And why did they have to drive? Oh right because any "Normal" family would drive to their new house. Mulder finally concluded that being normal wasn't all it was cracked out to be.  
  
"When are we going to get there? When are we going to get there? When are we going to get there?" Jesus the kid just didn't know when to stop!  
  
"Trevor," Scully said in her no nonsense voice.  
  
"Yes, mommy?" Trevor shot back sweetly.  
  
"You have books, toys, and a really expensive Game-Boy advance. Find some way to amuse yourself," Scully replied.  
  
"Okay, How much longer? How much longer? How much longer? How much longer? How."  
  
"SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE!" Mulder yelled turning around in his seat.  
  
"Mulder watch out!" Scully screamed. They were in the opposite lane, head on to a semi truck. Mulder quickly grabbed the wheel and veered into the right lane barely missing a red sports car. He then pulled into a gas station nearby and parked the car.  
  
"Uncle Walter says if you hurt me or you let someone hurt me, he's going to kick your asses," stated the little 6-year-old boy. Mulder let out a frustrated sigh and pushed open the driver door and stepped out. Slamming the car door behind him. A few minutes later he heard Scully get out of the car and stand by him.  
  
Mulder watched her get out of the car out of the corner of his eye. And took the time to admire her. She was wearing a strapless blue and white puffy housewife dress. With a shiny red leather belt around her waist, dangly red earrings on her ears, with her straight red hair framing her face. She looked like she had just come out of a fifties add.  
  
"Mulder?" She asked timidly trying to gauge his mood. He just kept looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She sighed and walked up to stand beside him. "Look, I know this isn't a assignment you want. Hell I don't even want it. But we have to do it. And we will get though it alive."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Scully," Mulder warned, turning towards her with a small smile on his face.  
  
"I always thought I wanted kids. I'm going to have to seriously rethink that," Scully stated.  
  
"Hey! You were the one telling me to be optimistic a minute ago!" Mulder protested.  
  
"Kidding Mulder kidding." Scully laughed. Grabbing Mulder's hand she said. "Oh, it can't be that bad."  
  
"A least you're here with me Scully," Mulder stated, his tone serious. Scully looked up into his eyes and he was leaning down.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Trevor's voice came out from the open back window. Mulder silently groaned in his head. Letting go of Scully's hand, he walked over to the car and got in. Maybe this won't be that bad. Mulder tried to work up some excitement.  
  
"Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Trevor started singing the Sponge Bob theme song. Then again it could be a living hell. Mulder sighed. This was going to be a long car ride.  
  
A/N Sorry, this is so short! But my grandma just had a heart attack and might not live... So I'm kinda busy. But I updated! So now you can't kill me now... Runs away screaming as angry readers approach her Ummm. I'll update soon! I promise!!!  
  
DDStalker 


End file.
